


Nobody's But Mine

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Do you do Norman fics? If so, then can you write one where your best friends and you fall in love when norman gets jealous and realizes he wants to own you 😏😘Summary: This one turned out a little different than originally planned. But, Norman and the reader have been friends for over a year. Norman always hits on her but, she always turns him down because they have such a close friendship. One night she slips and they end up sleeping together. They become friends with benefits until one night Norman gets jealous and tell the reader he only wants her. The setting is NYC.





	Nobody's But Mine

You laughed out loud as loud as you had in a long time as you continued to listen to the latest one of Norman’s conquest adventures. 

“So, then I told her, ‘Look, baby, you can stay here until check out time. But, I have to be getting back to Georgia. The show doesn’t make itself.” His cocky head jutted up and his lips smirked as he thought back to yet another woman who just couldn’t get enough of him.

You rolled your eyes and busted out laughing as you slammed the rest of your drink and hit it down onto the table for emphasis, “Oh, please! No one is stupid enough to fall for that!” you exclaimed, more and more shocked with every story he told you how gullible these women could be.

Norman to a swig of his double shot of whiskey in front of him and chuckled, “You’d be surprised.”

He took another swig of his drink and swirled it around in his hand, slowly turning his gaze over to you. He let his eyes roam your body and they came back to yours, he smirked when he saw you start to blush, but quickly contain yourself.

You hated when he did this to you. Truth be told you were just like every other red-blooded woman who found him attractive. But, you had learned one too many times what falling for men like him was like. And conquest after conquest had shown you that Norman was no different. You two had become friends instead, it had been over a year now since you two had been nearly inseparable. But, you had promised yourself you would never go down that road with him, your friendship was too important and you didn’t want him breaking your heart like all the others. You focused on the drink in your hand, swirling it around, trying to ignore his eyes on you.

“You… You’re different though,” he said, slamming the rest of his drink down his throat and hitting the glass back onto the wooden bar. He stood up from his barstool and walked behind you and put both hands on your bare shoulders. “I used all my powers of persuasion on you and they never did the trick,” he whispered into your ear.

You fought every urge you had to lean back into him and give in like you wanted to. You forced your body forward and leaned your elbows onto the bar, and your body further away from him. You took a swig of your drink and looked back at him smirking. “Guess you’re not as smooth as you think there, cowboy,” you replied with a laugh.

He laughed and smiled his real, relaxed, dazzling smile, stumbling backward a little as the alcohol rushed through him. He really loved that you could hold your own with him, hell he loved nearly everything about you. He had never been able to get along and be so relaxed and laid back with a woman before.

He punched you in the arm, a little too harshly, but you took it with a grin.

“That’s what I like about you, Y/N. Ya always keep a man guessing,” he said shaking his head and laughed again, before walking away toward the bathroom.

“I’m gonna hit the head,” he said, his back turned to you, as he raised up a peace sign to you.

You laughed, your smile wide and happy, as you watched him walk away.

“What a dork,” you giggled to yourself, finishing the last of your own drink.

You flagged the bartender down and pushed yours and Norman’s empty glasses towards him, “Two more please, I’ll pay for these.”

You nodded and smiled to him as you pushed your hand in your pocket, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill. You set it down and began swaying to the music that started on the jukebox, “Hell yeah!” you said to yourself as you began humming along to one of your favorite Grateful Dead songs and swaying your body back and forth to the beat.

You barely noticed Norman as he plopped back down beside you on the barstool next to you.

He grabbed his double shot and tipped it to your glass, “Thanks.”

“No Problem,” you said, clinking his glass back before you both took a swig.

You went back to singing, closing your eyes, and smiling as you immersed yourself in the melody and lyrics, dancing hypnotically as the guitar solos floated through the air.

Norman chuckled to himself and watched you perform, in your own little world. He always loved to get you drunk out in public because you always made a show of it.

“Don’t know why you don’t get on a damn stage,” Norman said, as he always did.

Your eyes shot open and you laughed loudly, “Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious! You got a damn decent voice, Y/N,” Norman said.

He looked at the bartender and pointed at you, “Hey Al, don’t know you think Y/N’s got a good voice?” Norman asked, causing you to slap him in embarrassment.

Al looked over at you as he cleaned a glass with a white towel, he nodded, “Most definitely you do, kid.”

You smiled sweetly for a second and then looked over at Norman who was still staring at you, awaiting an answer. You hated when he picked this bone with you. Ever since you had met he had been hounding you to put yourself out there. If you thought you had half the talent you needed, you might have given it a shot. But, those younger days were over. Bills needed to be paid and reality needed your attention.

“And what would I tell my kids?” you asked, cocking your head to the side.

“I’m sure they would love to see their teacher succeed… or at least try,” he shot back, downing the rest of his drink and staring at you.

“You’re an ass,” you said a little ticked off but knowing he was right.

You squared your shoulders to his again and leaned into the bar and your drink. You played with the straw in your glass, swirling it around a bit, trying to avoid the, “you only live once,” mantra running through your brain.

Norman cleared his throat and mirrored your behavior, squaring his shoulders to yours. You both sat there sipping on your drinks for a few minutes in silence.

A new song started playing on the jukebox, “Hey Jude.” A song Norman knew you always loved to sing, any time of the day or night. He looked over and saw your face as you tried to hide the smile under your annoyed mask, it didn’t work. You felt him staring at you and a smile started spreading to your face. He nudged your shoulder with his, leaning his body into yours as he looked over into your eyes.

You giggled and nudged him back, “…Take a sad song and make it better…” You began to serenade him as he knew you would.

He just leaned into you, wrapping his forearms into each other, leaning onto the bar, settling in for the show. Smiling a big smile as he watched you open up like only you did when you sang, eye closed and in your own world.

\-----

You laughed loudly as you stumbled out of the taxi, laughing at the ridiculous joke Norman had just told you. Norman followed you out, both of you stumbling towards his apartment. You giggled with each other as you watch Norman fumbling for his keys in his pocket, only to bust out laughing when he found them.

“Holy shit! How many fucking keys do I have?” he exclaimed, stopping halfway up the stairwell, closing one eye and jutting his tongue out as he tried to pick through the keys.

You laughed, “Here! Let me see!”’ you said, grabbing the keys out of his hand and pushing your palm into his forehead, slowly pushing him back into the wall. “What would you do without me?” you teased him, identifying the correct key immediately and holding it up to show him.

He stuck out his tongue at you and grabbed the keys from you, “After you,” he gestured up the stairs.

You smiled and began to walk up the stairs, you heard Norman whistling and you laughed, trying to avoid the butterflies you felt.

You avoided looking back at him and walked up the stairs, “You wish, Norman. You wish.” You laughed and wiggled your hips a little more, just to tease him.

“I do!” he grunted and licked his tongue back and forth between his lips rapidly, sometimes just the fact that you didn’t let him touch you, made him want you even more.

You walked down the hallway until you reached his door, “We’re here.” You gestured to his door, he stumbled a little as he pushed the key in the lock, turning it and opening to his haven.

“Ya gonna come in? I can make a pizza,” he said as he walked inside, leaving the door open for you.

You smiled and walked inside the apartment you had spent so many of your waking hours in since becoming friends with Norman. You shut and locked the door and kicked your shoes off in their usual spot.

“Pepperoni?” you asked, unzipping your sweatshirt and pulling it off, revealing your bare shoulders in your black tank top. You threw your sweatshirt onto a nearby chair in the kitchen.

Norman shook the hair from his eyes, taking his hat off and throwing it on the kitchen counter. He kneeled down, opened the freezer door, and peered inside.

He grabbed a box and held it in the air, “Yep!”

“Yes!!” you exclaimed happily and walked over to the living room, which was adjacent to the open kitchen.

You reached down and grabbed the remote, turning on the television and running through the guide.

“Ooh! Say Anything!” you smiled to yourself and sat back on the couch, setting the remote down on the table in front of you.

Norman placed the pizza on a pan, punched in the heat and timer, and threw the pizza in. He walked over to the nearby cupboard and pulled out two glasses. He filled both glasses with ice, popped open the bottle of whiskey on the counter, and poured them both full. He kicked off his shoes, under the table, before walking over to the living room, a glass in each hand.

“Seriously?” he asked and handed you a glass.

You smiled, taking the glass and scooting over so he could sit in his spot, leaving you in the middle. He sat into the corner of the couch, taking a sip before setting his glass down on the small table beside him.

“Yes. Seriously. This is classic John Cusack!” you gushed, smiling happily at the tv screen, sipping on your drink. You were a sucker for the old 80’s movies and this had always been one of your favorites.

Norman looked at you and chuckled, taking another long swig, before saying, “Like I said… Ya always keep me guessing…”

You looked over at him, confused by the way his words sounded, he was being so sweet to you lately, you didn’t know how to take it.

He left his eyes on yours until you dropped your eyes away and pulled them back to the screen. You wrapped your left arm around your stomach, while your right hand swirled your glass in your hand. You felt his eyes on you, for a few more uncomfortable moments, before you heard him light up a cigarette.

He chuckled at the scene on the screen in front of you and you felt his body relax into laughter. You relaxed too, finally free of the discomfort his lingering eyes gave you.

The two of you watched the movie together with ease. Norman poured you both a few more drinks as the movie went on. You laughed at Norman’s reaction to a cheesy 80’s movie, he enjoyed it much more than you thought he would. Before you knew it the final iconic boombox scene was playing on the screen.

“Oh my god! This is the best part!” you lifted your arms up, mirroring the character on screen, “Amazing!”

Norman watched you light up and a small smile landed on his lips.

You opened your eyes and dropped your arms, dancing to the end credit song as it comes on. You look over and see Norman smiling at you, you nearly forgot you weren’t alone. You giggled and threw your head into your hands, “I’m so embarrassing!” You laughed a little mortified he had caught you in a rare girly moment. You tried so hard to show him you were tough.

Norman laughed and waited till your eyes peeked open back to his. “I think it’s adorable,” he said, staring into your eyes seriously, his hard stare returning to his eyes.

You dropped your hands to your lap and leaned back into the couch. “What are you doing, Norman?” you asked, cocking your head to the side and side-eyeing him.

He chuckled at your closed off reaction and rubbed his fingers up and down his chin, peering into your soul, “I ain’t doing nothing, but looking…” His eyes roamed down your body and back up, slow as ever.

You fought your slowing breathing and shook your head, trying to see clearly through your drunken eyes, you had to remain in control. You stood up and reached over him to grab his empty glass. You grabbed it and reached over to the table and grabbed yours.

“You’re just drunk. Don’t think just because I am too that that shit will work on me now,” you smiled and shook your head at his game, walking into the kitchen and putting the glasses in the sink.

You began washing the glasses and you ignored your urge to watch Norman get up and walk over to you. He stood behind you, close enough to ghost your body without touching it. You froze in place as you felt his index finger running up and down your neck, trailing down your arm, causing shivers to explode across your skin.

“I know it’s wrong, Y/N. But, since when has that stopped me?” he growled lowly into your ear, slowly wrapping his arms around your body and pulling you into him.

“Stop,” you nearly whimpered. But, your body didn’t listen to your mind, you fell into him, leaning your head on his shoulder.

You looked up at him, your longing finally showing to him, he smiled sweetly when he saw it.

“You’re just gonna have to make me…” he said and ever so slowly leaned down, pushing his lips softly against yours.

Your body melts further into his as you feel his lips on you. He growled when he felt you weaken at his lips command. He leaned back up, over you, and watched as your eyes opened with a smile on your face.

“Thought ya didn’t think about me like that?” he nudged his nose up to yours, ghosting your lips with his, as he smiled playfully at you.

You nudged your nose back, trying to fight your smile which widened at his words. “Shut up,” you said.

He chuckled and leaned his lips down to yours again. “Make me,” he replied, before pushing his lips harshly back to yours.

You moaned into his kiss and he plunged his tongue deep inside, slowly taking yours for a sweet ride. You ran your hands up to the back of his neck and up into his hair, which you massaged roughly as your tongue began to fight back against his. He bit your tongue when he felt your hands on him and his hands ran to your hips. He rubbed them up and down and back to your stomach as his tongue devoured yours.

You felt his hands run down to the button of your pants, swiftly snapping them open. Your body froze and your hands came down over his, stopping them in their tracks.

You forced your lips off of his and pulled your head back.

He stared down at you in hungry, frustration.

Your eyes searched his, now frantically searching for answers, “We shouldn’t do this, Norman. I don’t… I don’t want to screw up what we have.” Your eyes searched his for any sign that he might disagree with you. Your words weren’t aligned with what you really wanted, but you knew the consequences all too well. Still, he was so hard to say no to.

Norman looked into your eyes, noticing them waver, even after your words.

He leaned down and whispered into your ear, “It could make it better…”

He trailed sweet kisses down your neck and back up to your ear. “You want me too…” he cooed into your ear as he kissed around your neck.

You tried like hell to remain composed as his tongue made sweet love to your neck. “Why? Because you think everyone wants you?” you asked, trying to sound unimpressed, but moaning a little at the pressure his tongue and lips began to add.

“A man can tell,” he growled into your ear, moving his hand back down your stomach. He unzipped your pants and slowly slide his palm inside, running his fingers over your already soaked panties, ever so lightly.

“Oh, Norman!” your lips betrayed you as did your body as you cried out to him and arch up for his hand.

He moaned into your skin and slowly slide his hand up and down again, this time under your panties. His middle finger traced your folds as his lips came back to your ear, “You wanna tell me again you don’t want me, Y/N?”

He teased them back and forth, never entering, waiting for you to obey and answer him.

Your breath hitched as your body went wild, as your mind raced for answers. You shook your head and closed your eyes. “I don’t want you,” you said again, trying like hell to convince yourself that it was even remotely true.

Norman bit your neck and slowly pushed his middle finger inside you, making you cry out to him in pleasure.

“I don’t believe you, Y/N,” he growled slowly thrusting his finger in and out of you, making you even wetter.

Your hips started to rock onto his finger and yours hands came back to his neck as you felt yourself riding his finger, making you feel so good already.

“Oh, shit… Norman…” you half whined and complained as he thrust another finger inside you, his tongue mercilessly attacking your neck.

His fingers thrust in and out of you, racing faster as he felt your breath shorten, his sign you were close.

He thrust his digits in and out of you, while harshly sucking on your neck, trailing his tongue it wildly.

“Oh, yeah! Oh, shit!” you cried out loudly to yourself as you felt his fingers treating you so good.

“Say it, Y/N,” Norman growled into your neck while rubbing his thumb slowly around your clit.

“Mmmm…” was all that came out of your mouth when you felt his hand hit your clit.

His thumb roughly rubbed on your clit and your lips broke open for him again, “Yes!”

His fingers fucked you faster as your hips thrusted along, you were panting and smiling as he brought you so close to your high. Your hands went back to his hair and you pulled and pushed around it, tightening your body’s proximity to his.

“Oh.. Yes… Right there…” you moaned to him as you started to thrust yourself onto his fingers faster and with more intent.

Norman obeyed your paced, bringing his hand back to your clit, rubbing around it harshly, “Fucking say you want me, Y/N!” he demanded, rubbing around your clit and thrusting his fingers into you until you exploded for him.

“Oh, fuck! I want you Norman!! Yes!!” you cried out as you hit your orgasm and your body clenched up onto his fingers.

You smiled to yourself your eyes closed as you feel the high course through your body, lost in pure bliss for a few moments.

Norman left you one more harsh kiss on your neck and withdrew his hand. Before you knew what was happening he grabbed your hand and pulled you down the hall to his bedroom. He pushed you inside the room and walked in after you, dominantly slamming the door shut. He stared you down in the darkness as if he were a lion and you were his prey.

You looked at him as you backed up toward the bed, a little nervous about the decision you had made to follow through with this epic mistake.

He smirked at you when he noticed your look of innocent anxiety, “Don’t worry, Y/N. This isn’t something you will regret. No one has yet.” His hands ran to his belt, which he swiftly unbuckled, his eyes never breaking from yours.

You rolled your eyes at his comment, relaxing a little at his usual cocky attitude. Your legs hit the bottom of his bed and your body froze as you watched him unbutton and unzip, walking straight into your body, his nose hitting yours. You both giggle in reaction and for a second there is an innocent moment of laughter as you steady your bodies.

The laughter fades and the energy surrounding you turns electric again.

You stare up innocently at him again, your eyes revealing your vulnerability, “Norman… I don’t know-“

“Shh,” he pressed his index finger to your lips and stopped the words from exiting your mouth.

You smiled and nodded in return, looking down a moment, before looking back up into his eyes, questioning his motives.

His hands run up to the sides of your face and he strokes it a few times, his eyes turning soft as he looked at you reassuringly, like he had so many time before when you needed courage.

His thumbs run under your eyes and he smiled as he held you so close to him.

You looked up at him, trying so hard not to give away what you really needed from him with your eyes.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I want you to relax and enjoy this,” he said, his soft-hearted eyes stared into yours, until you nodded, biting your lip in nervous anticipation.

He nodded in return and softly pressed his lips back to yours. You sighed happily as you felt him slowly push his tongue inside your mouth, grabbing yours and making love to it again, this time more softly.

Your hands ran up his chest and around to his back as you rubbed them up and down, faster as his tongue turned you on again. You pulled him closer into you as your body heated up for him and his lips departed from yours, hungrily crashing onto the side of your neck as his hands came down to your hips.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, Y/N,” he said lowly into your ear before taking your earlobe into his mouth and rubbing on your hip bones, harshly.

“Norman... Don’t lie to me,” you pleaded and warned as you leaned your body up further into his body and kiss, unable to escape his touch and its power it had over you.

His lips stopped on your skin and he leaned back up and over you, facing you as he stared down into your eyes.

“I’d never lie to you. It’s true,” he stared down into your eyes as he held you from falling back onto the bed.

You stared back into his eyes, trying like hell to remember your composure. But the way he was looking at you, you couldn’t deny him. You smiled softly and nodded again, nudging your nose up to his and taking his lips back into yours. Your lips took hold of his bottom lip as you sucked on it harshly for a moment, before dropping it and grabbing his top lip in the same manner.

He growled, his hands ran up your sides and he slowly pushed you back onto the bed. His hand ran up your back as he steadied your fall and into your hair as he pushed his tongue back inside your mouth.

You moaned openly into his kiss and chase his tongue around your own, running your hands over his shoulders and into his hair, pulling him into you.

You felt his body’s weight drop on top of you as his knees nudge in between yours, forcing your legs open and allowing him to climb inside.

He groaned into your mouth when he felt your right hand come down in between you two and run over his clothed cock, which was beating like hell for you already.

You rubbed him up and down as you swirled your tongue hungrily around his, your hands coming up to his open jeans and pulling on the hems of his pants.

He moaned into your mouth as you tried to pull his pants off. He detached his lips from yours and climbed back off the bed. His hands came to the sides of his hips and he pushed his jeans down and off of him, revealing his fitted white boxer briefs and his muscular legs.

Your eyes roamed his body, slowly, as he had done so many times with yours. Truth be told you always caught a glance or two when you could do it without him noticing, but now you wanted to soak up every inch of him you could. You ran your eyes over his muscular calves, up his toned thighs, over his cock, which was begging to be freed.

Norman ran his hands down to the hem of his t-shirt and slowly lifted it over his head, throwing it to the side of him with authority. His eyes met yours, which were staring him down in a whole new bold way.

He nudged his nose up at you, “Your turn.”

You nodded and giggled a little in excitement, this is something you had wanted for so long and he had yet to disappoint your expectations. You reached down and shimmied out of your jeans. Norman came up and pulled them off your legs for you, once you had slid them off your hips.

His hands came up to the outside of your thighs and rubbed them up and down as he stared at his actions.

You sat up and quickly tore off your tank top, leaving you in just your black bra and white panties.

He looked up at you, leaving his hands on your thighs, as he watched you unclasp your bra, your eyes never leaving his.

You bit your lip and slowly removed both straps, holding onto the bra in the front, until you had done so. You stared at him and smiled a little at his wild eyes, as he stared down at your bra. You removed it, letting it fall to the side of the bed. You laid your body back onto the bed, rubbing your hands nervously around your stomach as he took your nearly naked body in for the first time.

Norman stared at your naked breasts and then locked eyes with yours. He noticed your nervous eyes and he smiled softly at you again. He ran his hands up your thighs, to your stomach. He clutched your hands, wrapping them into his, as he pushed them above your head. He pinned them there and hovering his body back over yours.

His eyes roamed your body and then came back to yours, he nudged your nose, swirling around it a few times, before pressing his lips softly to yours.

“You are so fucking beautiful, Y/N,” he nearly groaned into your lips, before pushing his tongue back into your mouth.

His kiss was stronger and more urgent than before and he brought your right hand down with his to his clothed cock. He pushed your hand onto it and rubbed himself up and down with your hand under his.

You moaned as you felt yourself getting wetter by the second, his tongue attacking yours. You rubbed him up and down harshly on your own accord and he groaned and bit your tongue in reaction.

His mouth came off of yours and he stared you down as you rubbed on him.

“You want me inside you, Y/N?” he asked, trying to sound cocky, but it just came out as a nervous question.

You nodded rapidly and rubbed on him harder.

This wasn’t good enough for him. His right hand came up and gripped the back of your hair, pulling it harshly, and his lips began attacking your neck. He sucked and swirled his way up to your ear as you whimpered under his tongue control.

“Say it,” he growled, taking your neck back into his lips, sucking on it harshly and deeply.

“Norman… I need you inside me,” you moaned out to him, getting lost in his tongue and body’s actions.

His hands came to your breasts and he harshly began to grab and massage them as his tongue sucked and swirled down the nape of your neck. His tongue trailed down to your sternum and made a beeline down your stomach, slowly climbing back off the bed as his tongue moved down your body. His lips hit the hem of your panties and he bit them, before running his hands to the sides of your hips.

He tugged and you lifted your hips and ass off the bed, allowing him to pull your panties down, from his know kneeling position on the floor at the bottom of the bed.

You pulled your knees together and let him pull the panties all the way off your legs, he let them fall to the floor, never paying them another thought.

His hands came to your clenched together knees and he spread them swiftly apart. He stood up and looked down at your world, which was now completely open and ready for him. He looked back into your eyes, which were pleading for him to return to you. He smirked and pulled down his boxer briefs, kicking out of them. He watched as your eyes ran down to his now free cock, which was throbbing so hard for you already.

Your breath hitched a little when you saw how big he was and how hard he was for you. You had caught glimpses when you were trying, but you’d never thought it was that beautiful. You smiled to yourself, your legs clenching closed again as you tried to create friction where you needed it.

His left hand came up and pushed them apart again as his right hand grabbed a hold of his cock.

“Scoot back.” He said, his eyes pure with lustful intention.

You quickly climbed back until your head hit the pillow he slept on every night. You nestled your head into the big, soft, pillow and watched as he crawled into your body, in between your legs.

He climbed into you so quickly his head rammed harshly into the headboard.

“Ouch. Damn!” he growled as he rubbed his head.

You giggled and ran your hands up to his shoulders, rubbing them up and down, beckoning him back to you.

He looked down at you and smiled at the sight of you smiling up at him, so open and beautiful. He hadn’t seen anyone look at him like you did in a long time, he admitted only for a second that he loved it. He stared down at you with something different in his eyes, something soft, before leaning back down and taking your lips back into his.

He hungrily kissed you, biting you here and there as his kiss deepened. He nudged his knees out, forcing your legs to open wider for him as he pushed your tongue around harshly with his.

You ran your hands up around the back of his neck and into his hair, pushing and pulling his mouth around yours.

He growled into your kiss as you fought back and his lips came off yours. He put his forehead above yours as he panted heavily, scooping one last hard kiss from your lips before touching his nose to yours and staring you in the eyes.

“You ready, baby?” his words dripped like honey from his lips and you stared up in amazement, your mask shedding completely away.

You nodded and you both looked down. You watched him pivot on his knees and grab his cock with his right hand.

He smiled to himself as he brought it to your folds and began to tease it up and down them, ever so slightly.

You felt your body react and watched as your hips rocked up and down and your body arched.

He looked up and saw you licking your lips and watching his cock’s every move with pure intention.

His playful smile turned dark, “I’m going to fuck this beautiful body so good tonight, Y/N. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

You couldn’t help but find his cocky demeanor so fucking hot right now. You fought your brain’s urges and nodded up at him, allowing your body to arch up further to him, craving for him to be inside you.

You stared up at him, pleading for him to continue, your eyes begging for him to continue.

He smirked and slide his tip up and down your folds a few more times before slowly shoving himself inside you.

“Holy fuck, girl! So fucking tight!” Norman cried out in confused pleasure, as he pushed into your narrow heaven.

“Holy shit! Norman!” you cried out in pleasure and shock as you felt him enter you, with his huge cock.

His right hand came up and his fingers began to play with your pussy as he slowly stretched you out.

“Oh god!” you groaned in happiness as his fingers began to slowly pleasure you. He made you wetter with each pass of them and he groaned happily as he shoved himself deeper inside, with each thrust.

Soon he hit your hilt and his fingers softly rubbed up and down your clit as he held himself as far as he could go inside you.

“Norman! Yes!” you moaned as you locked eyes with his, crying out to him, needing to tell him how much you loved him inside you.

He dropped his hand, with a smirk and lowered his body slowly onto yours. He placed his forearms on either side of your face and nudged his knees further under your ass, spreading your legs further and pushing his cock and his body further into you.

“Fuck!” you groaned as you felt him enter you at an even better angle.

Norman started to thrust into you deep and short, pushing your boundaries right away, his lips hitting your neck as they began their next assault on you.

He pushed his cock deep into your clit short and fast.

You whimpered in delight, completely under his control, getting wetter the more dominant he got.

He fucked you deep into the bed as you whimpered and moaned, uncontrollably.

He lips came up to your ear and his whispered to you as he fucked you so deeply, “Oh yeah. You take that cock real good now, Y/N.”

When you got even wetter and moaned his name. In response, he bit your earlobe and thrust as deep as he could go, as quick as he could, making you come undone for him.

“Holy shit, baby!” you moaned loudly as your hands ran down to his shoulders, needing something to hold onto as he rode you as rough and fast as you had ever been.

His lips bit your neck, “Baby?”

He smiled to himself into your skin, sucking and swirling his tongue back up your chin and to your lips. He moved his arms closer and pushed his hands, palms up, into the back of your hair. He used his hands to push and pull your hair around, arching your lips to his.

He slowed his rhythm and kept himself as deep inside you as he could, as he watched you fall apart underneath him.

You smiled as you watched him look down at you, making sure you were getting what you wanted. He put as much pressure on you, every time he thrusted into you, as he could. You couldn’t control the pleasure you felt, it escaped from your lips with every hit he pushed into you.

“Ooh… Ahh… Yeah…” you heard your lips say as you closed your eyes and focused on the pleasure he was creating.

He began to speed back up, fucking you so deep into the bed all you could hear were the springs bouncing and your bodies slamming together.

He hit your clit just right and you cried out again, “Yes! Baby!”

He stared harshly into your eyes, as they flung open, and slammed his lips back onto yours. He swirled his tongue slowly and roughly around yours as his body slammed into yours and his hands gripped at your hair as he thrusted harshly into you.

You cried out into his mouth and sucked slowly on his tongue as he started to hit into you faster and deeper than ever, hitting your clit every thrust now.

He growled and his tongue dominantly broke free, his lips crashing behind your ear again as he fucked you just how you liked.

You ran your hands around his sides and braced them behind his back. You wrapped your right leg around his waist, digging your heel into his ass, and pulled his body as close as you could. You rocked your hips up and down, riding his cock so hard and fast everything felt like a pleasurable blur.

Your sweat covered bodies rock back and forth together in perfect synchronicity as he slammed into you and you arched up for him. His lips sucked and swirled roughly around your neck, moving from the left side over to the right. You ran your hands up his back and gripped his shoulders as he started to fuck you deeper and with more urgency.

You felt him hitting your spot so hard and so deep, faster and faster, and you felt your body starting to give way to him.

“Oh, baby! Don’t stop! Right there!” you cried out as he hit into you.

His lips bit your neck and he started to fuck you even harder at your behest. “Oh. Yeah. Y/N… You, fucking, cum for me…” he growled, his voice dripping with dominance and he forced his way deep inside you.

You gripped his shoulders and rocked up and down as he fucked you harshly. You rocked up and down onto his cock a few more times before exploding with bliss and cumming so hard onto his cock.

“Oh fuck!! Norman! Fuck yes!!” you cried out as you hit your orgasm, your pussy convulsing harshly around his cock and your hands running up to grip his hair as you rock your pussy slowly onto him, riding out your high.

He didn’t give you much time, his hands gripped your hair harshly and he cut loose into you, thrusting as short and fast as he could. Until you felt him growl into your ear, slamming his hips into you, and felt his cock explode into your hilt.

“Mmm… Fuck! Yeah!” he cried out with pure happiness into your neck, his sweat covered forehead nuzzling into the crook of your shoulder as his hands gripped your hair.

“Mmmm...” you gripped his hair and moaned happily when you heard his cry of happiness.

Your hands came back to his back and you caressed your palms up and down his skin, grateful for the feeling he had just given you.

You both laid there, him still inside you, for a few minutes, lost in the beautiful in-between moment where you simply experienced bliss and no thought. You rubbed his back and smiled happily as his lips gave you a few more pecks on your neck.

He kissed his way back up to your lips and locked eyes with yours. There was something soft in them as he looked down at your smiling lips and then back up into your eyes. He traced his index finger down your cheek and to your lips, which smiled wider at his action.

“Baby? Huh?” He smirked and his cocky demeanor came back.

You rolled your eyes and laughed, arching your body a little, “Shut up. Dork.”

He chuckled a little, pulling out of you and rolling over to lay on his back by your side.

You two laid there in silence as the ceiling fan above your head kept a steady beat.

As your high came down your mind began to race with all the same questions you had had before you let this happen. You snuck a glance over at Norman who had his arms propped behind his head, seemingly lost in his own similar thoughts. You leaned over on your side and propped your head up on your hand, peering over at him as you chose to push the words you needed to ask out of your lips.

“What happens now?” You asked.

He looked over at you and then quickly looked back up at the ceiling, staring harshly into it.

“What do you want to happen now?” He asked, his jaw clenched.

You shrugged and he looked over when you didn’t say anything, he saw you shrug again and look away.

You knew what you wanted, what you had always wanted, but you weren’t about to be the first one to admit it.

Norman looked at your unsure face and he admitted that it stung a little to watch you admit you didn’t want more from him. He shut off that emotion as fast as he could, too uncomfortable with the feelings he was having because of you, and hardened his face and his heart.

He shrugged and gave you a cocky smirk, nudging his nose up at you, “Well, I have to say that was one of the better fucks of my life. If you want, we can fuck any time you want. You just let me know, Y/N. My cock’s all yours.”

He looked over at you, his eyes hungrily roaming your body again. Once his eyes hit yours he felt a pang of emotion, his eyes struggled to remain hard as he watched your eyes come into his.

Your heart dropped a little at his response. But, really? What were you expecting from him? You fought the urge to look disappointed. You bit your lip and ventured an unsure look into his eyes, which were glaring you down again and making you want to be moaning his name again. You couldn’t deny how much you wanted him. But, could you do this and not get hurt?

Before your heart could make up your mind, your body did. You ran your right hand up his bare chest and to the side of his face. You leaned over and kissed his lips, deeply and with need as you closed your eyes and moaned into his lips.

You left his lips and leaned over him as he looked up at you with wonderment for a second, before hardening his emotions again.

You smiled widely, nuzzling your nose around his a few times before speaking, “Careful what you wish for, Reedus.”

You smirked when you saw him smile happily at your comment. You took his lips back into yours for one last slow kiss before nuzzling into the side of his body and leaning your head on his chest.

Norman looked down as you laid your body into his and his heart started beating just a little bit faster than normal. His right hand slowly and stiffly came down around your bare shoulders. He rubbed his rough hand up and down your bare back and shoulders, before holding you into him.

You reached down and grabbed the sheet from the bottom of the bed and pulled it over the two of you. His arm cupped you into him when your body returned to his. You fell asleep in his arms, trying to prolong this feeling of just being his for as long as you could. You fell asleep smiling, nestled into the man you had dreamt of being with for so long. The rest you would figure out later.

Norman watched you fall asleep in his arms and tried to fight the urge to beam with happiness. He smiled a small smile as he watched you nuzzle into him and drift off. Once he was sure you were out he left a small kiss on the top of your head and rubbed your back a few more times.

“Night, Y/N,” he whispered before looking back up at the ceiling, his mind racing with questions he didn’t really want answered. He would take you however he could have you, even if it meant settling for this. He drifted off watching you sleeping and dreaming of something blissful. He fell asleep watching your beautiful smile and body holding onto him as if you needed him.

\-----

You squinted and groaned in complaint as the harsh sunlight hit your eyes, “Dude! Close your curtains! It’s too early!” you groaned, still half asleep.

You felt Norman’s chest move up and down and heard his deep chuckle echo through his body.

He removed his arm from around your body and sat up. You moved over and watched with one eye open as his naked body got up and walked across the room. He moved his hands to the curtain string and began to pull on it. Your eyes couldn’t help but roam his perfect naked form and settled on his ass as you watched the room go dark. He turned around and you watched his semi-hard cock before quickly traveling back to his eyes. You look at him a little sheepishly. He smiled cockily, leaning his body down over yours and ghosting your lips with his.

“Morning,” was all he said, creating a stalemate as he left his lips so close it was nearly impossible not to pull them in.

You smiled and restrained yourself, “Morning.”

You kept his stalemate and stared up into his eyes, that looked down testing your resolve. He chuckled a little and stood back up. He walked over to the bathroom which was inside his bedroom and flipped on the light. You heard him start the water and grab his toothbrush. He put the toothpaste on it and shoved it into his mouth, thoroughly cleaning every inch. He flung open a drawer and grabbed one of the many brand new toothbrushes he kept for such occasions. He grabbed one, slammed the drawer shut, and popped his head out of the door.

He wiggled the toothbrush in his hand, “If you want it, come and get it,” he said.

You smiled and nodded. You sat up, using the sheet to cover your naked, exposed body. You looked down and grabbed Norman’s shirt, which was closer than your own. You quickly pulled it over your head, flinging your hair out of it when you were finished. You uncovered your half-clothed self and walked over to the bathroom.

Norman looked down at you in his t-shirt and then back into your eyes, still working his toothbrush over his teeth.

You smirked at his stare and grabbed the toothbrush, “Hope you don’t mind,” you said seductively and walked into the bathroom.

You turned your back to him and opened the package, you could feel his eyes on you and you smiled. You turned around and put toothpaste on your toothbrush fighting the urge to lock eyes with his. You ran it under the water before pushing it into your mouth. You pushed the brush around your teeth and tongue, washing them clean. You looked over as you watch Norman spit and gargle with water. You soon followed.

He turned around and wiped his mouth on the towel behind him.

You leaned down to gargle the water, using your hand to cup it to your mouth. You washed yourself clean and turned off the facet. Before you could stand back up there was a towel on the side of your face, as Norman held it out to you. You grabbed it and wiped your mouth.

You stood back up and looked in the mirror to see Norman standing behind you staring you down through the reflective surface. You were instantly turned on again seeing the look in his eye. Shit. You had no control over yourself with him it seemed anymore. What had you done?

Your hand wiped away some water that dribbled down your chin and you stared at him through the mirror, unsure again, but your body screaming to give in.

He smirked at your reaction when he saw your eyes give way and your breathing become heavy. He walked into you, wrapping his arms around your stomach. His lips came to your neck and began pleasuring it again.

He kissed his way up to your ear, “You look so fucking sexy in my shirt, Y/N.”

You moaned in happiness as you closed your eyes and smiled, enjoying his tongue and his words.

Your right hand ran back around to the back of his head and ran your fingers through his hair as he swayed your bodies slowly back and forth. You leaned your body back into his and turned your head, your lips looking for his.

He smiled to himself and kissed his way up your chin and to your lips, which sighed happily when they felt him make contact. He kissed you softly for a long one before slowly plunging his tongue into your mouth.

Your right hand in his hair pulled him closer and you opened your mouth to him, so willingly.

His tongue took yours on a slow, sweet ride as his hands began to rub around your stomach, swiftly running underneath his shirt on you. His ran his palm down and his middle finger slowly slide inside your folds, running them up and down.

“Already so wet for me, huh?” he whispered into your ear, creating shivers to explode on your skin.

He smiled into your neck when he felt your reaction, leaving sloppy kisses up and down your neck as he moved your bodies forward.

He kissed up to your lips and rammed your thighs into the side of the bathroom counter. You moaned in pleasure when his tongue came back to play with yours and you moved both hands to the back of his hair, swirling your tongue lovingly around his.

You felt his knee nudge in between your legs and his hands came down to your hips. He detached his lips from yours and stared into your eyes, from the mirror. His hands ran up to your shoulders and he pushed you down until you were bent over, your hands bracing the porcelain countertop.

You whimpered as you watched him, from the reflection, grab his cock and walk toward you. You licked your lips and stared at it, wishing it was already inside you.

“You really do love this cock, don’t you Y/N?” he said, amused, as he tracked your gaze.

You licked your lips again and nodded, locking pleading eyes with his.

He smirked and watched your face as he slammed his cock inside you. You cried out his name, closing your eyes, and smiling in pleasure.

His hand came to the back of your head and he pulled at your long hair, forcing your smiling face to lean further up toward him. He slowly began to push in and out of you, his cock thrusting into you at a painstakingly slow speed, as he stretched you out.

Both his hands came to the sides of your hips and used them to guide his cock in and out of you.

“Oh, yeah… Baby…” you groaned through your teeth as you felt him push himself in and out of you, making you feel so damn good.

He leaned down and whispered in your ear as he pushed his cock to your hilt holding himself there, “Yeah, you love that cock don’t you Y/N?” he smacked your ass and thrusted in and out of you, slamming right back into your hilt.

You cried out, “Fuck, Yes!”

He smacked your ass again, gripping your hips, and thrusting in and out of you as fast and deep as he could go. He stared you down through the mirror as he fucked you into the counter. All you could do was try and grip the counter in front of you as he thrust into you so fucking deep. All you heard were sounds of inescapable pleasure coming from your mouth every time he thrust back into you.

“Oh… Fuck... Yeah… Oh… Norman!” you cried out to him in between thrusts, earning you another smack on the ass.

He leaned down, running his hands up your arms and to your hands. He intermingled his hands with yours and pulled them up, forcing your elbows to hit the counter to catch you. He chest lowered onto your back and he began to slide his body up and down yours, pushing his cock even further inside you.

“Oh, God! Norman!!” you cried out in pure bliss at the feeling.

His lips came to your ear as he fucked you so deep and slow. “You like that? Baby?” he smirked, teasing you mercilessly.

You tightened your hand's grip on his and nodded, “Yes, Baby. Fuck me harder, please!”

He growled lowly into your ear, “I’m gonna fuck you how you want, Y/N. Just watch.”

And with that he began to cut loose inside you, fucking you with his cock so deep and fast, thrusting you into the counter so hard you knew you would have bruises. But you couldn’t care because it felt so damn good. You heard his heavy breath panting in your ear as he fucked you harshly.

“Kiss me,” you said, breathlessly looking into the mirror, locking needy eyes with his.

He smiled a small smile at you into the mirror before pulling you up by his hands in yours. He pulled you back onto his chest and unclamped his right hand from yours, running to down to the back of your thigh. He pulled it up and positioned it on the counter, allowing your body to lean even further back onto him. When your leg was in place his hand run up your inner thigh, trailing over your stomach. He stared deeply into your eyes which begged for his kiss and wrapped his arm tightly around your body. His left hand left yours and ran up to the side of your face, pulling your lips back into his.

He pushed his tongue into your mouth and swirled around it passionately as his left hand crisscrossed your body and wrapped around your other side.

Before you knew what was happening he used his hands bracing your body to fuck you so hard and fast. Your mind fell away and you got lost in the pure pleasure of him. You ran your hands up and braced them behind his neck, swirling your tongue around his as he hit into you. Your teeth clanked together as he found a faster rhythm and gave into it.

“Oh, Baby!” you cried out your lips detaching from his as you closed your eyes and rocked your body up and down onto his.

You used your knee on the counter to help catapult your body up and down faster. This made him hit your spot just right and you nearly screamed with pleasure, “Norman! Yes!”

His lips came back to your neck, “Fuck yeah, Y/N… Take that cock!” he growled, turning you on even more, you bounced up and down faster and faster until you exploded for him.

“Oh, fuck yeah! Norman!!” you cried out loudly as you hit your high.

Norman’s right palm ran down and rubbed your pussy up and down, making you convulse and squeal happily, bouncing onto his cock again as he prolonged your high.

His cock began to assault you at record speed, his hand returning to wrap around your body again, using it to pleasure himself. He slammed into you, his breath heavy in your ear, as he watched himself fuck you in the mirror. You locked eyes with his and watched as his body took control of yours.

He thrust into you faster still as he glared you down in the mirror. You started to moan again as you felt him hitting into you so good and so quick. He groaned into your ear when he saw you heating up for him again.

“Yeah… You, fucking, love that don’t you?” he growled, completely loving how much you loved him fucking you.

“Oh, yeah…”’ you moaned happily in response as he hit into you quicker and deeper.

He loved the sight of you loving him inside you, it turned him on more than ever. He was so close and you groaning to him was as much as he could take. He thrust in and out of you and then hit your hilt, rapid firing at it until he came inside you.

“Oh fuck! Y/N!!” he cried out into your neck as he watched you groan in pure bliss when he hit his orgasm.

He held himself deep inside you as he felt your pussy purposefully contract for him. He locked eyes with yours, whimpered, and shove his cock even deeper inside, holding it there.

“Oh, fuck!” you moaned in surprise, smiling at him through the mirror.

He smirked and hit into you a few more times before slowly pulling out of you.

He was panting and covered in sweat. So were you, your legs so weak with pleasure running through every cell of your body. He unwrapped his hands from your body and rubbed them over your hips. You unwrapped your hands and fell to your elbows on the counter as you caught your breath.

You ventured a look up at him in the mirror and he was smirking at you as he softly caressed your skin.

“Holy shit!” you said in shocked amazement, laughing a little.

His smile widened and he chuckled back, softly patting your ass before leaning back over your body.

“Bet you’re wishing you tried me out a long time ago, huh Y/N?” he smirked at you in the mirror as he watched you shiver at his lips on your ear.

You closed your eyes and smiled, wishing you didn’t love his cocky demeanor so much. He was being an ass, but you couldn’t find it in you to care.

You shook your head, your smile widening, “Shut up,” you said, slowly opening your eyes and locking them back to his defiantly.

He chuckled and gave you a quick kiss on the neck before standing back up and walking out to his bedroom. He walked over to his dresser and began to cloth himself, much to your dismay.

You walked out and found your panties and pants, pulling them on swiftly. You put on your bra under the shirt you wore. You looked down and saw you were still in his shirt, you went to pull it off you, but before you knew it Norman was standing there putting his hand on yours.

“Don’t. Keep it. It looks better on you anyway,” he whispered into your ear, now fully clothed himself.

You dropped your hand slowly and his ghosted yours before dropping back to his side. You both stood there, close enough to touch, now seemingly worlds away from one another. You looked down at your hand swaying so closely to his. 

You looked up into his eyes, yours frightened again at the possible consequences of your actions.

“Norman… I don’t want this to change things. I don’t want it to change… us,” you said, looking away in slight fear for a future you couldn’t see.

Norman’s hand came up and raised your chin, raising your eyes to his. He smiled softly at your concern and slowly shook his head.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. Like I said before…” he leaned back into your ear and nuzzled it with his nose, “…This could make it even better.” He kissed you softly on the neck, trailing up and down it with his tongue for a moment.

Long enough for you to close your eyes and your body relax back into his.

He bit your skin when he felt you relax and leaned back up, looking into your eyes which opened happily for him.

You nodded and smiled, silently agreeing that would try to believe him.

“I guess I should go,” you said, saddened to hear the words leave your mouth.

He fought the urge to look saddened as he nodded, “Okay.”

You turned to leave and you felt him grabbed your hand, “Wait.”

You turned around and watched as he walked into you, wrapping your body into his. He walked you back into the wall behind you, pushing you into it and pressing his body fully onto yours, pinning you to the wall, under his body’s mercy.

His hands ran up your body as his eyes stared yours done, with an intensity that you had never seen from him, he ran his hands up to the sides of your face leaning in and pushing his lips back to yours. He pressed his body’s full weight onto you and slowly pushed his tongue inside your mouth, which opened to him easily.

You moaned in happiness at his tongue’s sweet actions as it slowly swirled around yours, more passionately than you had experienced in quite a long time. You ran your hands up his back and began to pull him in closer, needing to feel every inch of him. You swirled your tongue around his faster as you heated up for him, already needing more of him again.

You bit his tongue as you tried to rush too fast around it and you pulled him in harshly, so turned on for him again already.

His lips broke from yours and left hot kisses down your chin and to your neck as his hands massaged your hair around, from above.

You arched into him and your hands roamed over to his stomach.

“Norman…” you whispered as your hands came to the button of his pant.

You quickly undid it and moaned as his lips sucked harder on your neck at your actions.

He swirled his way back up to your ear, “Thought you had to go?”

You ran your hands up and wrapped them around the back of his neck as his lips came back to yours, smacking on them quickly before staring into your eyes.

You smiled, “I got some time…”

He rested his forehead on yours and smiled happily into your eyes a moment before looking down and pressing his lips back to yours.

\-----

It went on like that for weeks after. You two were even more inseparable than you had been before. You had barely stepped foot in your own apartment the past few weeks and nearly anytime your phone dinged it was him. You smiled so easily with him and every time you heard your phone light up it was no different.

You nearly forgot about why you were so nervous about such an arrangement. The weeks went by and the only thing you were feeling was pure bliss. On top of everything else you started collaborating with an old friend and had started to write music again. You didn’t tell Norman. You didn’t want him to know in case it went nowhere, but it felt so good to sing and write again, something you hadn’t done in a long time.

“I have to go!” you giggled as you tried to struggle out of Norman’s arms, that locked you in place from behind your body.

He left short, sweet, kisses up and down your neck, “Why? What’s so important that you have to leave me on a Friday night?”

“Nothing. I’m just meeting with a friend,” you said, sighing and relaxing back into his embrace for a minute.

You looked up and smiled at his sad expression, you reached your hand up and caressed his face, “I can come back later if you want me to?”

He smiled and nudged his nose around yours, “Only if you want to.”

“I do,” you smiled sweetly and took his lips back in shortly, before forcing your body away from his.

You kept your hand in his and turned around as you back toward his apartment door, “Until then.”

Your unclasped your hand from his. You blew him a kiss and turned and walked out the door.

You took a cab down to your friend Matt’s house, quickly rushing to the basement door, which you pushed open. You ran down the stairs and dropped your purse on the coach.

“Sorry. I know, I’m late!” you ran into your position on stage and Matt nodded to the drummer, who immediately started to count down.

You were playing mostly covers at this point, but after practicing that night you sat down with Matt and showed him something of your own you had been writing. He helped you strum out some of the melody that you had in mind and before you knew it, it was after midnight and the two of you had nearly written the entire song out. You were beaming with pride as it all seemed to fall together just the way you had envisioned it.

“Shit! What time is it?” you asked, suddenly coming back to the world outside.

“12:30,” Matt said, glancing at the clock on the wall as he continued to strum the riff you two had created.

You ripped the guitar off your body, setting it down in its stand and standing up from your spot on the couch.

“I’ve got to go. But, this was SO great! Thank you! Let’s work on it more soon! Let me know when you are available,” you said giving him a quick hug, grabbing your purse, and running out the door.

You walked until you found a taxi, which brought you to Norman’s doorstep faster than your feet could, but still incredibly late.

It was nearly 1:30 a.m. by the time you got to his place, you hit the buzzer hoping he was still awake.

“Yeah?” His voice came out after another buzz.

“Hey, it’s me! I know it's late, I lost track of time,” you said.

He didn’t say anything else but he buzzed you in. You walked up the stairs, down the hall, and to his doorstep.

You knocked on the door and he opened it, a bottle of whiskey in his hands, and only half dressed, his bare chest visible for all the world to see.

You looked up into his eyes and saw a hint of anger. You smiled at him apologetically, “I’m sorry I’m so late, I just lost track of time.”

You walked into the apartment, putting your purse down on a chair at the table you passed.

“Doin’ what?” he asked, taking a swig of the bottle.

You looked at him as you both walked to the living room. Norman plopped his body down onto the couch and stared at you in his obviously drunken bad mood. 

You shrugged off your coat and unwrapped your scarf, throwing them to the side on a chair in the corner, “Nothing. Just hanging with some friends.”

Norman scoffed and took another swig of his bottle.

You looked back at him quizzically by his actions. “What’s up?” you asked, confused.

He looked up at you and sneered a little, “I know you’ve been sneaking away to see that friend of yours, Matt? You know you could just be honest and just admit you’ve been fucking him.” He took another swig and averted his eyes, not wanting to look at you.

“Jesus, Norman,” you said feeling anger rising inside you as you realized that he thought you were the kind of person to just go around fucking everyone.

You walked over and grabbed the bottle from him, taking your own swig.

You stood over him and glared at him, “You could have just asked. I’m not fucking him. He’s just a friend.”

Norman stood up so that he was face to face with yours, you both glared at each other, both equally angry.

“Don’t give me that shit, Y/N. Just hanging out till all hours of the night? Nearly every night this week you have been running off. Guess I should have known, anyone who gives it up like you do, why should I be surprised?” Norman said, every word dripping with hurt, anger.

You slapped him square in the face, your blood boiling, “How dare you say that to me! After everything?...” Your voice trailed off and you felt the sting of hot tears.

Shit. You hated that you cried when you were angry, you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction after being such an asshole.

You looked away and wiped the tears quickly away, clenching your jaw and trying to compose yourself.

You wrapped your arms around your body, feeling very vulnerable and exposed to him.

Norman’s eyes shifted and he looked away, immediately regretting the words that he had spat at you. He looked at your hurt expression and wondered if he had been right.

“Y/N,” Norman’s right hand came up to the side of your face, but you quickly turned away, forcing his hand away.

You stepped your body back and remained closed to him.

He walked forward and put his hands on your shoulders, forcing you to look at him.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. If it’s not true, I’m sorry… It’s just… I was thinking about you with him and I just… I couldn’t handle it,” he spoke with sincerity, his eyes now soft and vulnerable as he let you into his world.

You softened at his apology and your body relaxed.

You allowed a small smile to escape your lips and brought your hands to the sides of his face.

You caressed his stubble cheeks. You stared at his lips and smiled wider, thinking of all the times they had come to your rescue. Your eyes found his again and he smiled as he watched you forgive him.

“It’s not true, Norman. In fact, I’ve only been doing what you told me I should do. I’ve been writing music again, he has been helping me. I just didn’t want to tell you in case nothing came of it. I didn’t want you to see me fail,” your eyes dropped with shame that you had lied to him.

Norman swooped his lips down to yours for a long, slow kiss. After his lips ascended again he smiled sweetly and stared into your eyes, “You won’t fail. You deserve only good things in this life, Y/N.”

You smiled sheepishly and nodded, trying to hear his words of encouragement. You wrapped your arms loosely around his shoulders and slowly swayed back and forth. Norman’s hands ran down to the small of your back and you both slow danced to a tune only the two of you could hear.

You placed your forehead on his, closed your eyes, and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

You felt Norman pull your body into his for a big hug. You embraced him back with just as much love.

He let you go and stared into your eyes, “I know we said this thing between us was… whatever, casual. But, I don’t know if I can do that.” Norman said, his voice low and shaking.

Your stomach dropped and you prepared yourself for the end you knew was coming to whatever this thing was you two were doing.

You dropped your head and nodded in understanding, trying to blink away the tears that popped up again. “Yeah. I understand… Best, to stop while no one gets too hurt,” you said to the ground, trying not to look too disappointed.

Norman’s hand roamed up your stomach and sternum to your chin, he pulled it up and your misty, sad eyes back to his.

He shook his head and nudged his nose up at you, his eyes telling you everything, “That’s not what I meant.”

You looked at him in confusion, “What-“

Before you could say another word he crashed his lips back onto yours, plunging his tongue deep into your mouth and swirling it around so passionately and slowly. He moaned happily as his lips left yours and his eyes returned to yours, which stared at him in a happy haze.

His right hand caressed your cheek and he peered into your soul, “I think… I know now, Y/N. I don’t want you to be nobody’s but mine. All mine.”

He stared into your eyes, trying to remain strong as he opened himself up to you.

You smiled widely at his words, your heart beating faster, and butterflies in your stomach as you watched him tell you he only wanted you.

You giggled happily and jumped forward into his arms, crashing your lips back to his. You swirled your tongue around his as he held your body into his. You ran your hands through his hair, swiftly pushing and pulling it around as your tongue danced with his, in a heaven only you could create together.

Norman groaned happily as he let you take his tongue on another loving ride. You came up for air, your lips red from such passionate contact and you stared at him lovingly.

“I take that as a yes?” Norman asked, chuckling a little at your reaction.

You laughed and nodded, “Yes. That is most definitely a yes.”

You gave him one last long kiss, before staring deeply into his eyes, “I only want to be yours, too.” You nudged his nose with yours before quickly darting out of his arms and walking towards the bedroom.

You nudged your head at him and gestured it towards the bedroom door as you pulled your shirt over your head, throwing it to the floor, “Come on, baby. I need you… I always need you.”

You put your hand out for him to reach and smiled happily as he swiftly followed your lead. You took his hand when he reached you and pulled him into the room. You swiftly turned around and shut the door, pinning his body against it, showing dominance all your own.

You rubbed your hands up and down his bare chest and licked your lips at the sight. You crashed your lips on his chest and began to suck and swirl around his neck and down to his sternum, you concentrated there and looked up as you watched his eyes closed and his lips smiled at the sensation. You kissed your way back up his neck and to his ear, as your hands roamed his chest and stomach.

“I can’t believe you’d think I’d want anyone else but you, baby,” you said sucking and swirling down the side of his neck and to the other side, ever so slowly, teasing him like you knew you could.

He moaned at the sensation of your lips on him and his hand came up to the back of your head, which he massaged gently as a thank you.

You licked up his earlobe and he whimpered a little, his hand gripping at your hair slightly.

“You treat me so good, baby… Always loving me so right…” you kissed your way back down to his sternum and your hands roamed his stomach, you guided them down and found his clothed cock which was throbbing so hard.

“Mmm…” you moaned to yourself, getting so wet just feel how badly he wanted you.

You dropped to your knees and stared up into his eyes as you ran your hands up and down his clothed thighs, running over his cock as you did.

He stared down at you in happy disbelief as he watched you unbuckled his belt. You smiled at him as you leaned in and sloppily kissed the spot just above the button of his pants.

“Shit. Y/N!” he hit his head on the door and his jaw clenched as he tried to hold it together.

You smiled, your tongue continuing to tease him as you reached up and unbuttoned his pants. You unzipped him and leaned back as you slowly pulled the fabric to the floor. He kicked out of them, now leaving him in only his white boxer briefs. You left slow kisses up his thigh and licked your way up his clothed cock.

He hit his head purposely against the door this time and groaned loudly, his hips thrusting toward you.

You smiled to yourself, leaving one more short kiss, before reaching up and pulling his boxers down and off him.

He stares down at you, his breathing heavy, as he watched you stared down his now free cock.

You smiled and licked your lips, looking up at him as you grabbed his cock and slowly traced your closed lips back and forth across his already wet tip.

You watched him try not to come undone and smiled wider, “I’ve been wanting to taste you for so long.”

You stared up at him as you put his tip into your mouth and slowly swirl your tongue around it, “Mmm… You taste so sweet, baby.”

You closed your eyes in pure pleasure as you slowly sucked on his tip, enjoying the taste of him. His hips thrust slowly into you and you heard him groaning for relief.

You obeyed and shoved his cock all the way down your throat, holding him there.

“Oh, Fuck! Yeah!” Norman cried out loudly and without reservation as he felt your hot, sweet mouth around him.

“Mmm. Fuck Yeah!” he growled dominantly as he snapped his dark eyes toward yours. He put his hand at the back of your head and gripped your hair, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of your mouth.

You moaned and closed your eyes as you happily let him use your mouth for his own pleasure. You rubbed your legs together and your hand came down to cup your breast, needing to find some relief. He was turning you on so fucking bad.

Norman saw you trying to pleasure yourself and he grunted, his jaw clenching, as he ripped your lips off his cock, with his hand in your hair.

You groaned in confusion, opening your eyes, and staring up at him with raw lips.

He stared down at you with wild eyes as he panted heavily, “Get that beautiful body back up here.”

You smiled and stood up, running your hands up his naked body as you did, turning him into an even more wild animal. He growled lowly, shaking his head a little as you slide your way up his body.

You came to face him eye to eye and the minute you were on your feet fully, his hands came around to your hips and twirled you around, pinning you to the door. 

You groaned in happy pleasure as you watched him slam his tongue dominantly into your mouth and felt his hands run immediately to your back, unclasping your bra. He pushed your hands down and off his shoulders so that the straps and the bra fell free. Once it was gone, you returned your arms to around his shoulders.

He swirled his tongue around yours harshly, racing for more speed with every lap. You moaned into his deep kiss and tried like hell to keep up, his pace-setting you on fire.

His hands came to the button of your jeans and he swiftly popped them open. He unzipped you and his hands came to your hips. He mirrored your actions, kissing his way down your now naked chest, cupping your breasts roughly, before moving down your stomach.

He dropped to his knees, his hands running to the sides of your hips as he pulled your jeans down and off of them. He helped you out of them and turned to throw them behind him. He turned back and took a moment to admire the sight of you. He watched as his hands caressed your calves up and down. They ventured further north and began to love up and down your thighs.

Your knees went weak and you watched his caress your outer thighs so softly. He began to grip them more harshly when his eyes came to your clothed pussy. He licked his lips and smirked at the sight of you, already so wet you were soaking through your white panties.

He looked up at you and you were arched, licking your lips, breathing slowly.

He locked eyes with yours and slowly descended his lips onto your clothed clit, sucking on it harshly and wiggling his tongue rapidly.

“Fuck! Baby! Yes!” you cried out, arching your body further into him.

His hands came to the hem of your panties and he swiftly ripped them off. You stepped out of them and his hand came to your left leg, pinning it to the door, and opening your world to him.

He softly nuzzled your clit, moaning happily to himself as he saw how much you wanted him. He plunged his tongue inside your pussy, deeply, and slowly began to wiggle it around. Coming out every so often to lick up and down your folds. His tongue came up and wiggled playfully at your clit and you cried out in delight, your hands coming to his hair and your body thrusting into his tongue.

You looked down at him and saw he was staring up at you, wanting to know he was doing you right.

You watched his tongue come out of you and pulled at his hair, “Baby. I want you, now!”

He nodded in agreement, giving your pussy one last kiss before standing up and locking eyes with yours. He grabbed your hand and gestured to the bed across the room, “Come on.”

You sighed happily and watched as he pulled you swiftly across the room to the bed. You sat down on the side of it and watched as he swiftly climbed in between your legs, slamming his lips back to yours. He used his knees and body to push you both back and re-position you on the bed. You giggled happily into his mouth when you felt your head hit the headboard. He groaned as his lips sucked and swirled around your tongue with more urgency.

He quickly nudged your legs apart and before you could take another breath, pushed his cock inside you.

You groaned in happy surprise and your hands came up to grip his shoulders and he slowly started to pump in and out of you. He pushed his cock all the way in and then pulled nearly all the way out, only to push himself all the way back again, giving you the sweetest pleasure of him entering you over and over.

“Oh, baby…” you moaned happily as his cock pleasured you.

His lips detached from yours and began to suck and swirl around your neck and ear, making you wetter and making it easier for him to thrust faster. You got so wet as he rode you it took all of him not to cum inside you right then and there.

“Fuck, Y/N… You feel so fucking good...” he groaned, and he began to thrust into you faster, needing to find his relief.

You gripped on to his body tightly as if your life depended on it. You rocked your pussy up and down onto his cock and nearly screamed in delight when he started fucking you faster, hitting your clit with better pressure each time.

You rocked your body up and down with his faster and harsher until you felt him hit into you just right, so deep, and you hit your high.

“Oh, Norman!! Fuck!!” you cried out as the came, rocking your pussy up and down his cock, convulsing with pleasure.

Norman whimpered and his hands came to your hair, he used your body, hitting into it like harshly faster and faster until you felt him groan happily and explode inside you.

“Fuck! Y/N!!” he groaned as he hit his high, panting heavily into your ear, the weight of his body fully descending on you.

You convulsed again in pleasure, your pussy tightening in reaction and hold onto his cock.

“Yeah!” Norman groaned in happy reaction and hit even further into you, holding into your hilt as he felt the sweet pleasure you created running through his veins. 

“Mmmm…” you moaned happily as you pulled his body into you, laying your chin on his shoulder, him doing the same on top of you.

You both laid there in pure bliss for another minute, before Norman, turned and looked up at you from his sweat covered face. He was still panting and his eyes still wild from the crazy ride you two just created. He ran his hand back up to the side of your face and caressed it sweetly.

You smiled at him and watched as he stared up at you in awe.

“Nobody’s but mine from now on…” Norman said as if to himself, tracing his index finger across the bottom of your smiling lips.

“Nobody’s but yours…” you replied sweetly and leaned over to take his lips back into yours.


End file.
